Restless Heart Syndrome
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Season Five how it should be. Lucifer is risen and Sam and Dean need all the help that they can get, which partially comes in the form of a famous hunter, Emily, and a fellow Hell buddy, Cecily. Can they defeat Lucifer?; Dean/OC; Sam/OC; Ellen/Bobby
1. Uh Oh Lucifer's Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is dedicated to Kalli-kins.**

**This is how Season Five SHOULD go, lol.**

**ENJOY!!**

**This fic is rated "M"…it's really not for young-ins.**

****

Wincing, she lifted the back of her hand up to her mouth and pulled it away to see red liquid. Oh this was just great! Why the Hell couldn't she ever leave a hunt _un_scathed?!

"Fuck!" She swore, and wiped some more of the metallic tasting substance off of her mouth and headed for the new and improved Roadhouse.

She was slightly upset that her jeans were torn and she had demon guts on her brand new jean jacket and across her white tank, and the night air whipped around her. She actually half expected to hear the flutter of wings, but response from the angel had been rather slim as of late and she wasn't holding her breath. So she continued to walk, her car on the side of the road in need of a serious jump start, but luckily the Roadhouse wasn't too far and if Bobby was there he'd get the car up and started in no time.

"I actually haven't seen Bobby in a while…not since the last seal broke." She said out loud to herself, the billows of steam from her warm breath on the cool air in front of her.

Actually she was rather pissed off at Sam Winchester for not seeing right through Ruby's demon ways, and for letting Lucifer rise. All she really wanted was to get something to drink, inform Ellen of what was going on, talk to Castiel and meet this Winters chick that he had mentioned. They had only Castiel in common…that and the means to help the Winchesters to defeat Lucifer now that he had risen. Keeping those goals in mind, she walked into the Roadhouse and smile at Ellen who gave her a knowing nod and laughed a little bit.

"Leave it to you to get your clothes messed up with insides, Em." Ellen laughed, pouring her a whiskey.

She smiled. "Is Bobby here? I need him to jump start my car."

"I hear Emily." Bobby said, coming up from downstairs with a case of alcohol. "You need _another_ jump start?"

****

Sam stood in the motel room and sighed rather loudly as Dean worked away on anything that he could just so he wouldn't have to talk to his brother. There was just something about discussing what had happened that made Dean incredibly angry, and he wanted to ignore the whole thing. Last time he'd seen Sam before Sam opened the door for Lucifer to walk free, Sam had beaten the shit out of him and left him on the floor of a motel with no intention of coming back. Sam had picked Ruby over him, and Dean wasn't ready to let it go, but he was going to bottle it up inside of him like he bottled up everything else.

"Have you heard from Cas yet?" Sam asked Dean, not knowing yet how to apologize for the beat down…for the almost strangulation.

Dean shook his head. "No, not yet. Right now I think we have bigger problems than finding Cas."

"Yeah…yeah we do, Dean. Can we…can we talk about it?" Sam asked him.

"No." Dean told him immediately…rather firmly. "Right now I think we should just treat this like any other hunt."

Sam sighed loudly but nodded. "All right…we need to find what it is we're hunting."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, awesome…we need to find the devil."

****

She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but she pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail and pulled her red and black plaid pea coat closed across her chest and blew her bangs out of her face. She was wearing jeans and heels, and she knew it wasn't a good idea, but the warning had come out of nowhere and she had to make sure that he was all right. All she wanted out of this war was Lucifer back where he belonged and that meant finding the Winchesters and finding Castiel. He hadn't answered any of her calls for him, and she was starting to get rather worried about him.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed as she tripped over herself a little, twisting her ankle. "Hey! I would _love_ some angelic assistance here!"

She sighed since she knew it was fruitless, but leaned up against the brick wall near her anyway and stood on one foot, looking at her ankle as she brought it closer to her. Why she had dashed out of the house in heels, she had no idea, but she knew one thing was for certain—her instincts this time had been wrong, and she was cold. She wanted desperately to go back home and have some coffee or some hot chocolate but then she heard it. The sound of wings brought a smile to her face and it grew as Castiel stood in front of her, even though he looked a little pained.

"Whoa, Cas…what happened to you?" She asked him, reaching out and stroking his cheek and then wincing at the pain as she put pressure on her hurt ankle. "Are you gonna heal it or what?"

Castiel gave her a look. "There are more pressing matters than your ankle, Cecily."

She sighed and shrugged. "Yeah well, Satan is really nothing compared to how cranky I get when I can't walk."

Castiel nodded slowly and she turned around so that he could heal her ankle as she lifted it up for him. She smiled and rested her weight on it, turning back to him and smiling at him, looking him directly in the eye. If there was one thing she'd learned about Castiel over the last while, it was that he liked to get down to business, and he really didn't like to loosen up. It was not befitting of an angel to act human even though he was showing doubt…even though he was now being hunted by the other angels.

"What's the next assignment, Cas?" She asked him.

"Finding Lucifer." Castiel replied.

**Note: Unlike my other stories, the Winchesters prolly won't meet their new partners in crime until chapter three or four. Keep reading though, because there is fun to be had. =D**


	2. Cas Needs Everyone on the Same Page

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Still dedicated to Kalli-kins.**

**This chapter has some sensuality, and Emily still has a mouth.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**=D**

****

Sam hated it when Dean simply stuck his feelings on the back burner like he was doing now, and he wanted it to stop. He had done some really terrible things to his brother and he knew he couldn't take them back, but he really needed to understand that he was sorry. Sorry wasn't going to fix it, but it was at least something, and Sam felt like Dean deserved an apology—he deserved _something_. All those years that Sam had looked up to and trusted Dean, and it had all been shot to Hell because Sam had trusted the wrong person…because Sam had almost killed his brother.

Dean could tell that the wheels were turning in Sam's head and desperately hoped that Sam wouldn't bring any of it up. Dean didn't want to hear it, and he knew that eventually he would have to because Sam wouldn't be able to keep it to himself, but now wasn't the time. Now Dean still felt hurt and betrayed, and talking about what had happened between them right then was not going to solve _anything_—right now they were just working on a hunt…a rather hard hunt at that.

"Dean, I—" Sam tried.

"—I'm thinking we should ask Bobby about what kind of leads _he_ has. I should call him." Dean said, not wanting to deal with what Sam thought he had to do right now.

Sam took a deep breath. "Dean I need you to know how I bad I feel about all of this, all right? I know that a simple 'I was wrong, I'm sorry' doesn't do it justice, but—"

"—then why keep bringing it up, Sam?!" Dean asked him angrily, looking at him for the first time in what felt like ages to Sam. "Look, it happened, it's in the past, may we please move on? Right now you're here and we both have a hunt to do."

Sam nodded slowly, wanting to continue his apology and yet knowing that he didn't want to make Dean any more angry or hostile than he already was. Dean was beyond hurt right then and he just wanted this hunt over with…he wanted to stop thinking about Sam's betrayal and about the prophet telling them that Castiel was dead. Castiel had yet to get into contact with them because he was rounding up hunters and the like to stop Lucifer, and Dean was scarred. Castiel had been his friend, and Sam his brother, and he felt like he'd lost both of them entirely.

Unfortunately Sam knew that Dean felt that way and didn't want address it—it was like facing their parents' deaths all over again, and Sam wanted to help him but knew that he couldn't. All of the trust and respect that Dean had once had for him was entirely gone and he deserved the hostility…and yet he wanted to make it up to Dean and he wanted Dean to see that he was truly hurting over the decisions that he had made. Sadly, Sam was going to have to wait until Dean was in more of a receptive mood and so Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"I'll call him…you keep researching." Sam told Dean, and sighed a little when Dean nodded and walked over to the other side of the motel room.

****

"I think this is the third time I've had to jump start your Charger. Maybe you should invest in a new car." Bobby told Emily with a laugh as they walked through the cold night air to his car.

Emily shot him a look. "My baby may be having some problems lately, but I will _never_ trade my baby in. Will you just jump start it or are you going to be a smart ass the _whole_ time?"

Bobby chuckled. "Oh come on, Em! Being a smart ass is part of my charm!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, _sure_ it is. I don't know if _I_ can agree with that, but I think a certain lady we both know might be willing to agree to it."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked her.

Emily laughed. "Ellen of course."

Bobby gave Emily a look as they got in his car and drove towards hers but Emily was stubborn and she wasn't about to let it go. She was definitely going to be bothering Bobby about this for a very long time because she had seen the looks that the two had been giving each other. Bobby had been helping Ellen with the new Roadhouse since she had decided to rebuild it, and he came to visit her quite often. Besides, Ellen's husband had been dead quite a long time, same with Bobby's wife, and the two of them were rather perfect together as far as Emily was concerned. She wanted to see both of the hunter's happy and if that meant being happy together then it was almost better.

"You see what you want to see." Bobby told Emily with a shake of his head.

Emily smiled at him as they parked. "It's an itch you should scratch, Bobby."

"Your epic car could use a paintjob." Bobby told Emily and laughed when she playfully hit his arm. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah? Well less talk and more fixing her, Smart Ass." Emily replied sternly.

Bobby nodded and got out of the car to help her out finishing helping her to get it to run when his cell phone rang and he recognized the number: Sam. Emily nodded to him and thanked him, climbing into her car and watching him as he took the cables off and shut the hood of his car and got into his own. As he drove off Emily gave a loud shriek, and then smiled at the angel sitting in her passenger seat—the man needed to learn to wear a bell or something.

"Hey there, Angel Sex! I'm glad to see you alive and kicking." Emily told him with a wink.

Castiel cast her a look. "Emily, this is business."

"Fine be all sexy and commanding…what is it now?" She asked him, her cheeky smile fading when he stayed serious as per usual.

"I need to take you to Cecily." Castiel explained.

Emily made a face. "Can we take the car too?"

****

Cecily snuggled into her sheets and traced a couple bruises she'd received from the last hunt that she had been on. She was new to hunting and not very good at it, but Castiel never let her down, and he did help her to find other hunters sometimes when the task was too large for her to handle on her own. Honestly Cecily had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted Castiel, and if he said they needed to find Lucifer and she needed to meet up with fellow hunters, than so be it. First though…first Cecily needed to shake off the dreams that she had been having lately.

"Just close your eyes, Cec…it can't be as bad as the last one." Cecily coaxed herself.

Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes and wiggled her toes a little against the cotton sheets, trying to warm up. The wind whistled outside and it actually calmed her, even though she knew what could possibly be outside…even thought she knew about what actually went bump in the night. Darkness calmed Cecily, and things were much tamer than they had been before, and so all she could do was simply count blessings, and she drifted off to sleep.

"_What are you thinking about?" Dean asked Cecily, stroking her hair as he rested his back against the headboard of her bed. "You always bite your lip when you're thinking."_

_Cecily laughed softly, holding the covers tightly around her naked body. "I was thinking about our part in all of this…I was thinking about what Cas said."_

_Dean nodded and sat up a little more, leaning towards her as she sat there. "I think that the two of you need to stop worrying."_

"_Dean, I can't help but worry." Cecily replied, kissing him softly. "Now get up and get dressed just in case Johnny wakes up."_

_Dean chuckled softly. "I really think that our son will sleep through the night."_

"_I think there's a possibility that he won't, and you know it." Cecily replied, but let Dean kiss her again, smiling at how nice it felt to be loved and wanted._

Dean and Cecily woke up simultaneously, and Cecily sat up in her bed, running her fingers through her dark loose locks as Dean ran his hand down his face. The dream was completely miffing for them both, and they wished there was a way to figure out exactly what it meant…wished they knew _why_ they had had it in the first place. If there was one thing that Cecily was sure of, it was that she should _not_ have been dreaming about Dean Winchester—and he was sure he shouldn't have been dreaming about her. Cecily was certain that she shouldn't have been dreaming about the man that sliced into her in Hell and Dean knew it was strange to dream about the woman he tortured…and the way they were tried together because his torture of her had broken the first seal.

**Note: The dream about each other is very important for next chapter. =)**


	3. So They Meet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The dream Dean and Cecily shared was not a flash into their future, fyi…it will be explained.**

**As for the Winchesters, they are about to meet their new party.**

**And I should warn you, this was before my venting.**

**There will be some not so happy confrontation in the one but it won't stay angry.**

****

"Cecily?" Dean asked himself.

Dean couldn't believe that he had dreamt such a dream about the first person he had sliced into in Hell—and the woman he tortured and inadvertently started the whole opening of the seals. It was also the first time he had dreamt about someone from Hell and it had nothing to do with torture. He'd dreamt about Cecily before, certainly, but never about them having a family. Dean ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath—he'd just dreamt that he and Cecily Winters had a son…he'd just dreamt he was happy.

Actually Dean couldn't remember the last time that he had actually _been_ happy—mostly he'd been angry, and terrified, and now he was worried about his brother. What he didn't understand though, was that Sam was worried about his brother too…and he was sorrier than Dean would ever know about what he had done. Sam _knew_ that he was in the wrong and that he couldn't take back what he did and he wanted to make up for it even though Dean wouldn't let him even try to.

"Who's Cecily?" Sam asked as he came across the motel room, coffees in his hand.

Dean shook his head. "Just a dream—when are we heading out to talk to Bobby?"

"When you're ready to go." Sam replied with a sigh.

He knew that it was going to take more than just bringing coffee and he knew he had a long way to go, but Dean was just so shutdown when it came to his brother. It hurt Sam a lot but he knew for the sake of Bobby that he needed to put on a face and pretend that things were fine. So he sipped his coffee as Dean got dressed and then they checked out of the motel room and got into the Impala, Sam silent the whole drive to the coordinates that Bobby had given them, passing a Charger on the side of the road. He had to do a double take, thinking that he'd seen Castiel in the passenger seat, but deciding he was seeing things.

"Where exactly do these coordinates lead to?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam pointed out the windshield. "Looks to me like someone rebuilt the Roadhouse…"

"Well I'll be damned." Dean replied and nodded, parking the car.

"Do you think that means…" Sam trailed off as he and Dean made eye contact for the first time in what felt like ages and the two got out of the car.

Sam and Dean headed up to the bar door and Ellen was the first to look up, Bobby down in the cellar helping to stack her boxes of alcohol. There were a couple random hunters dispersed throughout the place and Ellen made her way over to the boys, hugging Sam first, and then hugging Dean. Sam was glad to see Ellen alive and well, and shot a smile in Jo's direction when she gave a small wave from the bar. Then Sam's focus snapped back to Ellen when he heard the slap she placed on Dean's cheek resound throughout the whole Roadhouse.

"You don't have a phone?" Ellen asked him angrily. "I had to hear from Bobby that you were even alive! What, are you too lazy to dial one damn number?"

"I'm sorry, Ellen." Dean replied, looking at her as she looked at him like a son.

Ellen nodded slowly. "You damn straight, better be. Bobby? Sam and Dean are here."

Dean and Sam both looked at Bobby as he grinned at them, coming up from the cellar and standing next to Ellen. Ellen looked up at Bobby fondly and flashed him a smile, Bobby blushing a little and then regaining composure as he looked at Sam and Dean. Dean smirked a little, catching the looks between the two, and then wiping the smirk off of his face when Bobby sent him a look and Ellen went to the bar to have Jo do something for her.

"So what's going on, Bobby?" Sam asked Bobby before Dean could.

Bobby nodded slowly. "I've brought a new hunter into the fold and she knows a Hell of a lot more than we do about what's going on—Castiel keeps in direct contact with her."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me…did you just say 'Castiel'?"

"Yeah, I did, Boy. Castiel has been recruiting his own soldiers to help since Lucifer rose and he thinks that Emily Castro is one of those hunters." Bobby explained.

Sam smiled a little. "Emily Castro? Seriously? She's one of the best hunters out there!"

"Don't I know it?" Bobby said with a laugh and then he looked directly at Dean. "I'll call Emily, and you guys wait here, all right?"

Dean just nodded as Bobby pulled out his cell phone and walked away from them, turning to Sam and laughing a little. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet Emily Castro—daughter of one of John's old hunting buddies, Jennifer Castro, who lost her life tragically early, leading Emily to take up her mantle. Sam had a goofy smile on his face and Dean nodded a little, looking towards the Roadhouse door…he wondered where Castiel was right then and wished Castiel would come and tell him what to do.

****

"I need to take you to Cecily." Castiel explained.

Emily made a face. "Can we take the car too?"

Castiel looked at her and soon realized that she was actually not joking in the slightest—Emily didn't want to leave her car behind even thought this was important. Emily was stubborn and Castiel was used to that, but he really needed to simply take her to Cecily so that the two could meet and understand why he was picking them. He figured Cecily would be more flexible and less cheeky about it, but Cecily had a home that she had let Castiel demon-proof—it was only logical to use that as a meeting place.

"Emily it is easiest to simply take you there." Castiel told her, losing his patience.

Emily shook her head. "No, Angel Sex—I just got this car jumpstarted and I'm not 'popping' anything or anywhere…we drive there, or you bring her to me."

"Her house is demon-proofed, Emily." Castiel explained, knowing he could just pop her out but knowing how pissed off and uncooperative she would get if he did that without her permission. "It is the safest meeting place."

"Look here, Angel Sex, if we're going to meet and then end up fighting, then why not bring her here, she and I can talk, and then we can drive up the street to the Roadhouse?" Emily asked him. "You're making all of this harder than it really has to be."

Emily laughed a little when Castiel sighed a little and popped out of her car, opening up her dashboard and pulling out her mother's journal while Cecily ate some Crispix and smiled at the rush of wings. She looked over to the angel in the Jimmy vessel and then stuck a spoonful in her mouth and waited for Castiel to say something. Castiel took a couple steps towards her and then decided to be as straightforward as possible because Cecily would at least _listen_ to him and obey.

"I need you to meet with Emily." Castiel told her.

Cecily nodded. "All right…when? Now?"

Castiel nodded as well. "Yes—I need to take you to her so that the two of you can confide some things in each other…I need you both on my side…not on Zachariah's."

"Speaking of him…he seems interested in me…I dunno what to say to him when he visits." Cecily said with a swallow. "At least with Uriel, I knew his intentions."

Castiel looked down at Cecily as she grabbed her pea coat and pulled it on over her pajama set, nodding at him. He simply popped them right outside of Emily's car, and Emily opened up her driver side door when she heard the familiar rush of wings as well. She smiled at the brunette standing there in the cold night air in her pajamas, and then she held her hand out, Cecily smiling too at the small framed blonde who had to have an attitude. It was all in the handshake that Emily could take care of herself and that Cecily had been through enough to be scarred rather deeply, and the two automatically felt like they were meant to know each other.

"Emily Castro." Emily told her with a laugh.

Cecily nodded and smiled too. "Cecily Winters—I've heard a lot about you, Emily."

Emily shrugged playfully. "No doubt Angel Sex here has filled you in on everything about me."

"That and you're just all together famous." Cecily told her with a smile. "So what is it that we're supposed to talk about, Cas? Her perfect nickname for you?"

Emily grinned. "I like her already, Angel Sex—she appreciates my humor."

Cecily gave her a little nod and then she swallowed and Emily caught onto it—Castiel had brought them together to care and share and neither of them really wanted to. Emily didn't want to talk about how she got into hunting or what she knew about psychics and Cecily didn't want to talk about Hell, or Dean, or what she knew about demons. The two of them wanted to help in the fight and they wanted to stop Lucifer, but in all honesty the two of them wanted to do it without talking about the past. Still…they both knew that to a certain degree, that was the most important part, and they were being brought together because Castiel needed them.

"All you need to know about me, Emily, is that I was in Hell and Castiel pulled me out, all right? I know a lot about demons and I can share that information with you somewhere warmer." Cecily began as Castiel sent her a look.

Emily nodded slowly. "I saw my mother die and vowed to be a hunter like her. While you have demon knowledge, I have knowledge on psychics…I guess together our knowledge will lead us to Lucifer? Doesn't that have to do with angels?"

"There's more going on here than you are aware of." Castiel explained. "Is there a chance I can leave you two here?"

"I think I'm in good hands." Cecily told him with a nod.

She and Emily both smiled when Castiel was suddenly gone and got into Emily's car, Emily driving down the street to the Roadhouse. They headed up to the door and Cecily opened it up for Emily, walking in and stopping in their tracks. Emily saw two hunters she had never seen before but it was obvious by the way Cecily took a step back that she knew who they were. In fact when Dean turned around to look at them since they'd come in the door, he had to blink and Sam caught on that Dean was having a moment too.

"Dean?" Cecily breathed out. "I…you…"

"You know Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked them, noting the look of anger that suddenly swept over Emily as she walked towards the boys to shake their hands.

"No, just…just Dean." Cecily replied in a small voice, swallowing.

Emily stopped in her tracks and groaned loudly. "Oh great…it's Whiney Bitch and Psychic Douche."

**Note: More soon! This story is really fun to write and I love the plans I have for it. =)**


	4. Plans and Confrontations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And here is chapter four.**

**I kind of like where this story is head.**

**Feedback is always appreciated.**

**=D**

****

"I assume I'm 'Psychic Douche'?" Sam asked with a soft sigh.

Emily nodded and put her hands on her hips. "I really don't know what else to call you, Winchester. You and your brother have some serious explaining to do, you know?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yes…yes we do."

Dean swallowed and then looked away from Cecily for the first time since she'd walked in. "Wait a second…that makes _me_ 'Whiney Bitch'…unless you're talking about Bobby."

"Hey! You pay Bobby some respect, Whiney Bitch!" Emily told Dean, reaching over and hitting his arm softly. "That hunter right there is anything _but_ a whiney bitch. Now…what is up with you two knowing each other?"

Cecily ran her fingers through her hair. "Hell."

Emily nodded and looked from Cecily to Dean. "So you two were in Hell together, then?"

"You could say that." Cecily said, and tugged her pea coat tight across her chest as she realized she was still in her pajama set.

First she has a weird dream about her and Dean having a kid and being all lovey-dovey with each other and now she was actually _seeing_ him in person? She knew that it had to be some kind of sick joke and since she didn't want to talk about Hell, she was more than happy when Emily stepped in and started to do introductions. Emily was a professional when it came to hunting and since they were all hunters and obviously brought together for a reason, she was going to make sure that on some level they were all acquainted—made protecting each other a lot easier.

"Emily Castro at your service, along with Cecily Winters." Emily said, pointing to herself and then motioning to Cecily. "I don't know what Hell stuff these two know of or are willing to share or anything like that, but I know that Angel Sex wanted to make sure that I was on his side and not on Angel Douche's."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Cas wanted her on his side and not on Zachariah's." Cecily replied with a shrug. "The two of us bonded a little in the short car ride."

"How long have you two known each other?" Sam asked them.

Emily shrugged. "However long it takes to drive up here plus three minutes. Angel sex just personally introduced us…he's assembling only the people that he trusts more than anything—so why you two are part of it, I really don't know."

"Emily Grace Castro!" Ellen scolded, Jo laughing a little as Emily gave Ellen a 'what' look with a shrug.

Dean made a face, but he knew that if they were trusted by Castiel then they knew about the breaking of the seals—knew at least that Sam had broken the last one. That part had been clear to him when she nicknamed him 'Psychic Douche'…in fact Emily seemed to nickname everything. Even if she was thoroughly pissed at them, Dean admired her spunk and if she was this passionate about hunting than he was glad to have her on his team. Sam on the other hand, wasn't quite ready for someone to hate him this much without getting to know him…Sam was still feeling pretty wounded about the whole situation.

"I think we should focus on assembling a team, not pointing fingers." Cecily said, jumping in before there was a confrontation. "I think we should start looking into omens since Lucifer has risen…does he have a vessel yet?"

Dean nodded slowly, surprised that she was a hunter. "Unfortunately, yes he does. He zeroed in and convinced the poor sap to say 'yes' and now he has a meat suit to masquerade in."

"Well Lucifer: 1, Hunters: 0." Emily sighed and closed her eyes before looking up at Ellen. "Think I could get some whiskey here, Ellen?"

****

Cecily had gone back outside pretty quickly after Ellen had served Emily her whiskey, and though Dean looked like he wanted to follow her, he just grabbed a beer and went over to a pool table. Jo followed after him while Bobby went outside to see if he could talk to Cecily, and Sam sat down next to Emily and Ellen gave him some whiskey too. Emily took a swig and then looked at Sam and sighed loudly to let him know that he was not on her good list and he was going to have to work to be forgiven. She had worked his ass off to try and stop the breaking of seals and Sam had gone off and broken the last seal of all—had let Lucifer rise.

"What?" Emily asked him.

Sam sighed and took a sip of whiskey too. "I understand if you hate me."

"Look, my hate is actually reserved so don't flatter yourself—I'm just incredibly pissed at you is all, so deal with it." Emily replied and a silence washed over them until Emily seemed to get heated about the subject suddenly. "I mean what the fuck were you thinking?! You trusted a fucking black-eyed skank!"

"You don't know anything about it, Emily—you can't judge me. She was the only one that was there for me when Dean died." Sam explained.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please—every hunter out there knows not to trust a demon, and you Winchesters are supposed to be amazing. You are a let down…I expected more from you, Sam—you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone you spend every waking minute with?" Sam asked her, started to get angry and standing up for himself.

"YES! I lost my mother when I was ten! She was murdered right in front of me!" Emily practically yelled.

Sam nodded, still angry. "Well then you of all people should understand what that ache feels like and how hard it is to fill that void in your chest—how _impossible_ it is! Forgive me for trusting the person who tried to make me feel better! I know that I fucked up and no one seems to get that! I _hate_ myself for letting Lucifer free but it's not like I did it on purpose—I didn't _know_ that Lilith was the final seal until it was too late!"

Emily blinked a little as Sam yelled at her because as the words sank in she felt kind of bad, and oddly turned on by the way Sam was raising his voice. He was pretty much telling her to shove her attitude up her ass without actually using those words, and the way his brow crinkled when he was upset made her want to kiss him. Wait a minute…kiss him? Kiss _Sam Winchester_? Kiss the man that let Lucifer rise? What the Hell was she thinking? In fact the frenzy of thoughts made her slap Sam before she thought about it and he looked at her, stunned.

"Stop yelling at me." Emily told him firmly and took her whiskey and headed towards the pool table as Sam sat there.

He reached up to rub his jaw and then drank his whiskey down before heading outside as Emily sipped her whiskey and smiled a little at Jo as Jo came to stand next to her. Jo reached out and gave Emily's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and Emily sighed and took another sip of whiskey and looked over at Dean. Following her gaze Jo nodded, and the two wondered why he was looking so exceptionally out of it. Something had happened in Hell that they weren't aware of and by the look of how the reunion between Dean and Cecily was going the two weren't fond of each other at all.

"He really didn't do it on purpose, you know…" Jo told Emily slowly.

Emily nodded and finished off her whiskey. "Yeah…yeah, I know."

"Then cut him some slack, Em." Jo said and took a deep breath. "I think he's hurting more than Dean is right now."

"What is up with him anyway?" Emily asked, both of them looking at Dean some more.

Jo shrugged slowly. "I don't know…he won't confide in me."

****

Dean was only slightly aware of Jo's and Emily's conversation—mostly he just knew that the two were talking about him. Knowing Cecily was out front trying to get away from him, Dean went out the back way and took a deep breath—how could she be here too? He'd sliced into her and carved her up and _enjoyed_ it, and she was out of the pit like he was—back in her body so obviously pulled out by an angel too—and Dean honestly couldn't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"I've been cut off from Heaven." Castiel announced, Dean turning around and catching his breath.

"What the Hell, Cas? You haven't learned to warn a guy yet?" Dean asked him, a slight smile on his face at the sight of the angel. "Why did you round up Cecily?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "I pulled her out of the pit too…we'll need her."

"But why send her here? Why put her and me together again?" Dean asked him. "And don't give me any crap, Cas—you're cut off from Heaven so you could tell me the plan behind it all if you wanted to."

Castiel took a couple of steps into Dean's personal space, the two face to face. "While the angels wanted you to be Michael's vessel, they wanted Emily to be a vessel. You two are in this together, Dean—it was cutting into her that broke the first seal, and for that she was rewarded…I didn't understand the plan there."

"Why…why did Cecily go to Hell exactly?" Dean asked Castiel timidly. "I never really cared to ask when I took that razor."

"Why don't you ask me that to my face?" Cecily asked Dean calmly.

Dean spun around to see Cecily standing just in front of the closed Roadhouse back door, and when he turned back to see if Castiel was still there, he wasn't. He had been to distracted to hear the rush of wings to signal the angel's departure, and he turned slowly back around to face Cecily as she tucked some loose hair behind her ears. She wasn't focusing on the cold night air or on covering herself with her pea coat, and Dean noticed her bare feet as she stood on the gravel and looked at him.

Neither of them was sure of how to react or what to say to each other, but they both knew they had to talk about things if they were going to work together. They couldn't have secrets from each other because demons could exploit them, and that meant they'd have to talk about things. Cecily wanted to talk about the dream but thought Dean would find it creepy, and Dean wanted to talk about it too but didn't want to scare Cecily away when she looked like she was actually going to confront him. There was only one thing Dean felt like he could say to her to break the ice, and so he swallowed and then took two steps towards her.

"I'm sorry." He told her slowly.

Cecily nodded. "Yeah…I know…your eyes aren't filled with the hatred that they were filled with in Hell…the hunger for revenge. I killed someone, by the way…my abusive when drunk boyfriend…that's why I went to Hell."

Dean was a little surprised that the calm girl in front of him could do such a thing. "Honestly? You actually killed someone?"

Cecily shrugged a little. "Looks can be deceiving, Dean. I'm sorry for it now but then…then I was just thankful he was gone."

"So what is this knowledge you're bringing to the table?" Dean asked her slowly.

****

Emily smiled at Bobby and Ellen as they talked at the bar, Jo trying to figure out how to make Sam feel better as he stared at his empty whiskey glass. Things were getting just a little out of hand even though everyone seemed gathered, and Emily felt like they weren't getting anywhere. So when Cecily came in and complained about her cold feet and Dean actually _smiled_ and told her to find some shoes, Emily knew it was time to come up with a plan. Lucifer was out there in a vessel and demons were probably climbing their way out of Hell left and right and they were just sitting in the Roadhouse feeling sorry for themselves? What kind of hunters were they anyway?

"Are there other hunters to round up?" Emily asked them all.

Ellen looked away from Bobby and nodded slowly. "I know a few that I could call."

Bobby nodded as well. "I'm pretty sure there's a rotation of numbers in my phone that could use a call."

"Then I say we round some more people out and work on what Cecily said before—looking into omens." Emily told them. "It beats sitting on our asses, doesn't it?"

Cecily sat down next to Sam. "If I could get to my laptop or use someone else's, we'd be in business."

"You think we could do this at your place?" Emily asked her.

"Um…yeah—Cas demon-proofed it for a reason." Cecily nodded and then she blushed. "You mind telling me exactly where we are so that I can figure out where my house is in retrospect? You don't really remember directions when you're popping in and out, you know."

Emily actually found herself smiling when Cecily laughed a little and then when Sam piped in to help her out, Cecily said her house was a good days drive away, and Bobby seemed to want to be in her angel created safe house. Ellen agreed with Bobby, but felt bad about leaving the Roadhouse, and Emily sighed because it seemed that the plan was already falling apart. Cecily was ill-equipped to be in this battle at the moments and she needed to get to her house so if they to go in waves, or simply get her to her house and back than that was what they'd have to do—Castiel came when he pleased. Besides, he was being hunted by the angels and really couldn't stay in one place for too long and Emily and Cecily both knew and understood that.

"All right, look here guys." Emily said, and all of the chatter stopped.

Sam nodded. "Looks like Emily has something to say."

Emily gave him a look. "We need to get our acts in gear so about a few of us get Cecily home to get herself more prepared while the other stay here and get in touch with a few more hunters? Things are going down because Lucifer has to be mobilizing all sorts of demons, and so we need to get geared up and prepared. We can't just sit on our asses and wait for the fight to come to us. If we're going to go out, we should go out fighting, and we should go out trying as hard as we can to stop the world from ending. So…Ellen and Bobby you guys can man the fort here and just in case something happens to my car again or we run into demons along the way, Psychic Douche and Whiney Bitch can come with Cecily and I to her house. Sound like a plan? Who am I kidding I don't care if you like it or not, it's the only plan we have."

With that Emily headed out of the Roadhouse and went straight to her car, getting in and grinning when the engine turned over. Dean and Sam blinked because they were pretty sure her logic was spot on and they'd have to follow, but Cecily hadn't even moved yet. Everyone was miffed at how on top of things and in control she was, and they really had no reason _not_ to listen to her. Emily had quite the track record and they knew they'd be safe with her and they knew she had the best interest of the world at heart—knew that she was a professional and her plan was sound and doable.

"I would totally become a lesbian for her." Cecily said out loud, everyone turning to look at her and giving her an array of rather strange looks, causing her to blush and shrug a little. "What...can you all quit staring, please?"

**Note: As you can see it's a little different plot-wise than what's on TV Season Five, but it's supposed to be. Also, I promise you'll get some actual coupling soon…you just gotta give it time to develop. =)**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	6. The Relationships We Form

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Don't pretend you're not reading Eric—I know you know that I know you know where my writing is kept.**

**On another note, the ideas that come forth from this fic in this chapter were not stolen from Eric so I don't wanna hear it.**

**I came up with it first, ranted about it and like other things I write they showed up in the show—I AM NOT COPYING HIM.**

**You can think I'm paranoid but I'm not…I've been going through this long enough to know I'm not and he knows it…**

****

Emily didn't do well in uncomfortable silences, and she desperately wished that Cecily would start up a conversation. However, Cecily didn't mind the silence and she had other things on her mind besides idle chit-chat. While Emily wanted to get to know her new teammate better to be more prepared for demons, Cecily wanted to know more about why she and Dean had been brought back together. In the Impala, things were going differently but not much better.

Sam was completely focused on the audacity of Emily to judge him already without knowing him, and Dean couldn't stop thinking about Cecily. There were so many answers that the Winchesters wanted, and no girls in their vicinity to ask their aching questions to. Sam couldn't believe that Emily had _actually_ struck his face, and Dean wanted to know if Cecily hated him—if she held Hell against him really and truly. One thing was for sure: the Winchesters were perplexed.

"I can't believe she did that!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe she _slapped_ me! I mean come on Dean, she _slapped_ me! I didn't think I did _anything_ that warranted a slap across my face! We argued about Lilith and the seals and I know she deserves to be mad at me for that—Hell, I'm mad at myself—but where does she get off physically harming me?!"

Dean nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah?"

Sam looked at his brother. "You're not even _actually_ paying attention to me, are you?"

"I heard you talking." Dean protested, still wondering about Cecily and how they were going to be able to work together.

Sam nodded slowly. "So you know Cecily from Hell then?"

Dean knew the question shouldn't catch him off guard but it did and he paused. He nodded slowly and Sam got the impression that Dean didn't really want to talk about it. Truth was he didn't, but he knew he couldn't keep it to himself forever and he'd have to come clean about a lot of it. Cecily was starting to feel the same way, especially when Emily had to break the silence or go completely insane.

"So Hell huh? Anything I should know so that demons don't catch me with my pants down?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

Cecily took a deep breath. "There's not really much to tell, Emily: I killed someone, I died, and then Dean tortured me in Hell."

Emily's eyes widened and she glanced from Cecily back to the road. "Wait a second he _what_?!"

Cecily didn't know why, but she was grateful that Emily was more worried about what Dean had done to her than that she was sitting in the car with a murderer. Truth be told it was only the one time, but it was a brand she would never live down and she knew that. Emily was opening the door for Cecily to continue a conversation and Cecily knew that, so she smiled it off a little and asked the question Emily had been waiting for.

"So you and hunting…it start with your mother?" Cecily asked cautiously.

Emily nodded slowly. "Yeah, actually…when I was ten I saw my mother get ripped apart by a demon and swore to myself that I would become the best hunter of all time in her memory. By the time I was 16, I was the best hunter out there and since then it's been hunting, hunting, hunting."

"You have no family? No home?" Cecily asked her.

"No…do you?" Emily countered.

Cecily just smiled a little and then she bit her lip and decided that spilling about everything now would be better than holding it in. The apocalypse was upon them practically and they had to be ready for it—they had to be willing to protect each other. It just also meant that to some degree they had to know each other…they had to be able to trust each other with their lives.

"I had a sister before I died…she was it. I haven't been able to go to her and tell her I was actually alive." Cecily admitted.

****

Once they got to Cecily's house, Emily asked Dean to help her secure the perimeter, and Sam followed Cecily inside. She laughed a little about her bare feet and then noticed the look Sam was giving her and told him she'd be back when she got dressed. While she was doing that, Dean cleared his throat outside and Emily rolled her eyes. She wasn't happy that she had to spend time with him and now he was trying to start a conversation? Damn…it beat the silence.

"So you tortured Cecily in Hell?" Emily asked him point blank.

Dean blinked and then stopped in his tracks. "You two really bonded already didn't you?"

Emily shrugged a little. "I do my research when it comes to being part of a hunting team. If any of us are compromised, the rest of us are in trouble and to be honest, the sooner we get through this the sooner I get away from you Winchesters. Cecily though? I kinda like her."

"Well she's free." Dean told her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't swing that way, Dean—but thank you for you permission that I don't need."

"What the Hell is your problem?" Dean asked her suddenly, more upset about not getting to talk to Cecily than about what Emily was saying to him since he knew deep down that he deserved it.

Emily gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest and Dean nodded at her—she was pissed that the seals had been opened. Dean was pretty much expecting that and so he just nodded at her and then he shook his head and she sighed loudly. He wanted to have a conversation with her that he knew she would have with him because of the way she got close to the people she worked with.

"Sam didn't mean to open the seal you know? And maybe you should stop pointing fingers at me, and point fingers at your new friend." Dean told her. "What exactly do you know about her anyway?"

"Less than you, Whiney Torturer Bitch." Emily replied.

Dean sighed loudly and followed Emily around the house and the yard, Cecily coming down the stairs and starting some coffee. Sam looked up at her and she gave him a little smile that made him feel a little uncomfortable—he didn't know what to say to her. Cecily, however, had things she wanted to get off of her chest, and so she figured coming clean was really her best option.

"No doubt Dean has told you about Hell." Cecily told him as she leaned on the counter and looked him in the eye.

Sam swallowed a little. "Actually…he hasn't…"

"Well there's not much to tell really. I killed someone, I went to Hell, Dean tortured me, we both got pulled out, Cas took me under his wing, and there's my life story." Cecily said with a shrug.

"You killed someone?" Sam asked her.

Cecily nodded and Sam did too—she just didn't strike him as a dangerous person and he wondered how someone as sweet seeming as her could kill someone in cold blood. She didn't even strike him as a hunter, and the calmness in her stance actually made Sam feel comfortable. It was that, that was starting to make Sam wonder if his involvement with Ruby was impairing his judgment…or if he really was a good judge of character when he was left to his own devices and not being manipulated into what to think and believe.

"The perimeter is secured—we should have a safe night tonight." Dean announced as he and Emily came into the house.

It was strange for him to be in her house like this but he was letting it go as Emily just walked in like she owned the place and smiled at the thought of having some coffee. Cecily gave him a little smile and he had to return it, knowing that he wasn't going to get on her good graces this early, but pretty certain she didn't hate him which was a good thing in Dean's mind. In fact…it almost made him want to tell her about the dream…_almost_.

"I'll set up the guest rooms." Cecily said suddenly, realizing she and Dean were making eye contact and it wasn't wavering.

"I'll help you." Dean blurted out and though everyone was confused by the offer—even him—Sam cracked a smile and Emily wished it didn't mean being stuck alone with Sam again.

****

"Jo? Where did that girl run off to?" Ellen mused and Bobby smiled at her.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to have feelings for Ellen and he needed to hide them. Bobby knew better than anyone what happened when you got close to people in his line of work and with the apocalypse right on the horizon he couldn't put her in danger. Besides, Ellen had a daughter to protect as well and Bobby didn't want to do anything to distract her that would detract from watching over Jo.

"I think she headed out back." Bobby told her. "Want me to go and check on her?"

Ellen smiled warmly at him. "That's all right, Bobby—I'm sure she's fine."

"You need help with anything else, Ellen?" Bobby asked her softly.

"No thank you—you've been a big help Bobby." She said and when she rested her hand on his he blushed a little and her eyes twinkled at him when she noted it.

In all honesty Ellen was quite attracted to Bobby too, and incredibly thankful for everything that he had been helping her out with. With getting the Roadhouse up and running again, Ellen had needed all the help that she could get and Bobby had been helping her more than anyone else had been. Now the seals had all been broken and Ellen was worried about Jo and about Sam and Dean—she loved those boys like her own, just as Bobby did.

"Are we worried about Cecily?" Bobby asked Ellen.

Ellen shook her head. "No…that look in her eyes when she saw Dean was a mix of fear and a mix of pure, unadulterated love. That girl is no threat…besides you said an angel trusted her, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Bobby admitted and then he ran his thumb along Ellen's hand absent-mindedly. "I just think that since they have Hell in common…we should be careful."

Ellen nodded at him and then she looked over at the door as Jo came in it and Cecily swallowed a little bit. She wasn't actually very keen on Dean being this close to her in a bedroom—not after that dream that she had. Dean was actually not as worried about it, but at the same time the dream was coming back to him as well and he wasn't sure what to do about it. What if it had just been _his_ dream and it would freak her out? What if his admitting it repulsed her? No…he'd just keep it to himself.

"You're kind of a bitch, you know?" Cecily asked him calmly.

Dean looked at her, mouth now agape. "Excuse me?"

"The way you look at your brother—who are you to judge him?" Cecily asked him and then added, "I ask purely for the sake of getting to know my new partner."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Cecily." Dean told her, pointing to the closet. "That where the blankets are?"

Cecily nodded and then she made her point clear. "You became a monster in Hell and you're trying to make up for it and you have no good reasons to be angry with your brother. I know you feel hurt and I know you feel wronged but how do you think Sam feels?"

"Stop pretending that you know me, Cecily." Dean said angrily, even though the words that came out of her mouth were true and they both knew.

"Dean…I know you…and you know me." Cecily smiled a little and shrugged and they both nodded because they both knew that as much as they didn't want to admit it, they understood each other.

Dean swallowed again and then when she nodded at the closet he went to grab some fresh blankets and helped her set up the two guest rooms and it dawned on him that there were four of them and three rooms. In fact there was only one bed in each of those rooms and there was no way in Hell that Dean was sharing a bed with his brother. So Dean followed Cecily into her room and Cecily turned to him and gave him a look and he took a deep breath and then dove right in.

"I'm not sharing a bed with my brother." Dean told her.

Cecily nodded and then a look crossed over her face. "Well you're not sharing a bed with me—the dream was more than enough, thank you."

Dean did a double take. "Wait…you had a dream about us too?"

Cecily took a breath. "What do you mean by 'too'?"

****

Emily hadn't meant to pick yet _another_ fight with Sam, but the minute Cecily and Dean disappeared from earshot, Emily's mouth ran away from her. She was actually used to saying things before thinking about them, and she knew it was one of the things she needed to work on, but sometimes good things came out of it. For Sam, though, he was tired of sitting around and taking it—he was ready to fight back and stand up for himself.

"You and Cecily look acquainted." Emily told him. "She know about the black-eyed skank?"

Sam sighed loudly. "Cecily knows as much as she needs to know."

"So…she knows about the demon blood?" Emily asked him. "About how you turned yourself into a monster to break the final seal?"

"Emily, you know nothing about me or why I did what I did!" Sam thundered.

Emily couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Sam yelling at her was turning her on and she swallowed. Sam wasn't done with his yelling and Emily didn't want him to be—Emily was enjoying discovering that Sam Winchester had a backbone. He wasn't just some man that was easily manipulated…he actually had a brain and when he needed to, he used it…and it was making Emily bite her lip as she listened to him.

"My brother sold his soul for me and I will always have to live with that! Even though he is up and walking around, I had to watch him be ripped to shreds by Hell Hounds while I couldn't do _anything_ about it! I had to learn to live without him for four months and though I got him back, I pushed him away because I thought that I was saving the world. I made a mistake, all right?! I trusted Ruby and in trusting her, yeah…yeah I turned myself into a monster and I let Lucifer rise but come on…I didn't do that on purpose! I didn't want the apocalypse to start! I just wanted to prove that I could be my own person and that I didn't need Dean looking out for me! So stop it! You can be mad at me all you want, but don't you _dare_ judge me!" Sam yelled and then he took a breath.

He was completely confused when Emily kissed him suddenly, a hunger in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before. She realized what she was doing and pulled away when he pushed her off of him, both of them stunned and Sam raising an eyebrow and looking at her strangely. Emily nodded a little and pushed his hands off of her and then fixed her shirt and tried to pretend like nothing had happened…tried to pretend that 'rape Sam Winchester' hadn't run through her mind before she launched herself at him.

"What?" Sam asked her.

Emily shook her head. "I cannot believe I just tried to rape you because I'd actually enjoy it."

Sam made another face as Emily left the room and she headed straight up to Cecily's room, hearing Cecily and Dean talking in there. When she appeared in the doorway, Cecily nodded at Dean and he sighed and left her room in a huff, Cecily biting her lip as she watched him go and then smiling at Emily. Emily covered her face with her hands and groaned, which made Cecily laugh and then sit on her bed, patting the spot next to her and watching as Emily sat down beside her.

"I just tried to rape Sam." Emily let out in a breath.

Cecily's eyes widened. "What?! I thought you hated him!"

"I thought I did too, but I don't! Have you noticed the way his muscles clench when he yells?" Emily asked her and nodded when Cecily shook her head. "He is one of the most attractive and pure at heart men I have _ever_ met and I just…it isn't rape if you consent!"

"Yeah but…something tells me he wouldn't have consented, Emily." Cecily told her with a laugh. "Maybe you should sleep in here and let the boys have the guest rooms."

Emily shook her head. "No…thanks for the offer but I think I need my own place to collect my thoughts…and sometimes I get violent in my sleep."

"Of course you do…" Cecily said with understanding and then she sighed.

"What is it?" Emily asked Cecily, knowing something was up with her.

Cecily shrugged and then made eye contact with Emily. "I'm actually seriously considering telling Dean 'yes'…letting him sleep in here."

"And it's Angel Sex." Emily said as they both heard the rush of wings.

Castiel stepped into the light and looked at both of them. "Bobby is in trouble."

**Note: More soon, I promise! Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
